Alles wegen dir
by martini-on-the-rocks
Summary: Apocalypse ist besiegt, doch das Leben der Mutanten bleibt schwierig. Was passiert, wenn die Scarlet Witch plötzlich jeglichen Boden unter den Füßen verliert? Und wer wird Sie dann auffangen? Jonda
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Alles wegen dir  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Romantik und Drama  
**Warnings:** möglicherweise lemon  
**Disclaimer:** Die Idee und die meisten Charaktere gehören den Authoren der X-Men (oder wer auch immer die Rechte haben mag). Ich kann nur meine Fantasie mein eigen nennen und da ich hiermit keinen Profit schlagen möchte, reicht mir das auch.  
**Author's Note:** Das wir defenitiv eine Jonda-Story (von denen es viel zu wenige gibt). Ich werde versuchen die Charaktere etwas intensiver zu beleuchten und Ereignisse aus dem Cartoon, den Comics und den Filmen zu verflechten. Es ist meine 1. FanFic, also seit brav und ich will nur konstruktive Kritik hören. (Ich hoffe, dass sie überhaupt jemand ließt, denn Deutsch scheint nicht so ne populäre Sprache hier zu sein.) Ich sprühe voller Ideen und hoffe, dass das ne längere Geschichte wird. (Vielleicht wichtig für diejenigen, die noch nicht alle Folgen von X-Men:Evolution (oder wie es sinniger Weise Ironie bei uns „X-Men:Es geht weiter" genannt wird) gesehen haben: Magneto hat mit Masterminds hilfe die Erinnerungen von Wanda so verändert, dass sie glaubt eine glückliche Kindheit gehabt zu haben, obwohl er sie ja in Wirklichkeit als Kind in ne Klapse gesteckt hat.)  
**Summary:** Apocalypse ist besiegt, doch das Leben der Mutanten bleibt schwierig. Was passiert, wenn die Scarlet Witch plötzlich jeglichen Boden unter den Füßen verliert? Und wer wird Sie dann auffangen? (Jonda)

**Kapitel 1 – Das Ende vom Anfang**

(Wandas POV)

Ich sitze hier in einer kleinen, schäbigen Bar, deren Name keine Erwähnung wert ist, in einer Gegend in der ich nie zuvor war. Warum? Nunja, weil ich sonst nirgendwo hin kann – jedenfalls nicht in dieser Verfassung. Mein siebter Schnaps, den ich nur noch aus Reflex mit Rotwein hinunter spüle, hilft mir nicht wirklich weiter. Ich fühle mich noch immer verloren und trotz der ganzen Jahre in dieser Anstalt, war ich dem Wahnsinn noch nie so nah.

Ich versuche den Brief in meiner Hand noch mal zu lesen, doch es bleibt bei dem Versuch. Anscheinend hatte der Alkohol doch seine Wirkung. Ich knülle den Zettel zusammen uns schiebe ihn in die Tasche meines roten Mantels, doch die Worte hämmern in meinem Kopf als stünde jemand neben mir und würde ihn mir vorlesen. Sie verfolgen mich, die Worte, die mein Leben retteten oder es zerstörten. Da bin ich mir momentan nicht so sicher.

Meine ganze Misere begann mit diesem kleinen Stück Papier – herausgerissen aus einem Collage-Block und mit einem Bleistift hastig beschrieben. Ich fand es gestern Abend auf meinem Kopfkissen.

Schon als ich das Zimmer betrat bemerkte ich, dass etwas anders war. Das Fenster stand sperrangelweit offen und der Wind drückte die Gardine in den Raum – wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm. Doch welcher Geist würde es schon wagen sich mit einer Hexe anzulegen?

Trotzdem hatte ich ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Ein fremder Geruch lag in der Luft – nein, fremd war er mir nicht, aber bekannt auch nicht. Es war verwirrend und ich wollte schon Lance rufen (den einzigen, der keine Nervensäge, Verräter oder Vollidiot ist), doch dann sehe ich ihn – den Brief. Schon während ich ihn lese holt mich der Geist der meiner Vergangenheit und ich weiß, es ist wahr.

Das nächste an was ich mich erinnern kann, ist Masterminds jämmerliche Gestalt unter mir. Ich zwinge ihn mir das wiederzugeben, was er mir genommen hat, ohne eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht zu haben, ob ich es überhaupt will.

Doch nun ist es zu spät. Niemand konnte sich mir in den Weg stellen als ich mir meine Erinnerungen zurück holte und niemand konnte mich aufhalten als ich Mastermind auf simpelste Weise das Genick brach. Sicher hätte ich ihn mit meiner Kraft einfach ausknipsen können, doch irgendwie überkam es mich, wie mich alles einfach überkam.

Doch was spielt das jetzt noch für eine Rolle? Was hat das alles eigentlich noch für einen Sinn? Sind die Erinnerungen, die ich nun für wahr halte, wirklich echt oder sind es auch nur Trugbilder wie die einer glücklichen Kindheit? Und was heißt überhaupt „wahr"? Die Träume, die ich damals in der Anstalt hatte – oder auch nicht hatte – sind die genauso wahr, wie die Erinnerungen, die ich noch von zwei Tagen als wahr angesehen hab? Bin ich überhaupt echt, wenn alles was mich ausmacht falsch sein könnte? Mmh, ich denke also bin ich – hat mal jemand gesagt. Aber dieses wirre Zeug, kann man wohl kaum mehr zum vernünftigen Denken zählen.

Und erst jetzt merke ich wie furchtbar sich der Raum um mich herum dreht. Das war wohl doch einer zu viel – oder vielleicht auch zu wenig, denn wie von selbst greife ich zum nächsten Schnaps und weg ist er.

„Findest du nicht, dass es langsam reicht, Kleine.", höre ich den Mann hinter der Theke sagen, doch ein böser Blick von mir, lässt ihn wütend mit Augen rollen und er wendet sich von mir ab.

Nein, ich finde sicher nicht, dass es genug ist. Nicht nachdem ich den Sinn meines Lebens verloren habe. Hass oder Liebe zu meinem Vater haben mich immer angetrieben, doch nicht mal der Hass kann mich jetzt noch auf den Beinen halten. Mein Leben hat keinen Inhalt und keine Richtung – nichts könnte schmerzhafter sein. Meine Existenz ist wertlos. Wem könnte Sie nur etwas bedeuten?

Noch einmal lasse ich mir die Worte des Briefes durch den Kopf gehen, bevor ich endgültig mit meinem Kopf in meinen Armen an der Bar einschlafe:

_Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen, doch die Schuldgefühle sind zu groß, immer wenn ich dich sehe. Und dein Bild verfolgt mich sogar bis in meine Träume. _

_Auch wenn ich nicht direkt daran beteiligt war, so weiß ich doch davon und das macht es mir unmöglich dir nah zu sein._

_Hinterfrage deine Erinnerungen, Wanda, und dir wird klar werden, dass sie Lügen sind. Du bist stärker als Mastermind und auch stärker als dein Vater. Lass dich von ihnen nicht in die Irre führen. _

_Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie dir mit deiner Vergangenheit auch deine Zukunft gestohlen haben und das kann ich nicht verkraften.XXX _

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**

_(Ich brenne auf Reviews (mit einer einzigen wäre ich schon zufrieden ;) ))_


	2. der tag nach gestern

ok, ich hab diese story schon vor langer zeit vollkommen vergessen und hatte keinerlei Intensionen sie weiter zu schreiben ... doch was soll ich sagen reviews (mehrzahl jetzt angebracht) motivieren mich ungemein (danke tsumi & auch goldylokz) & ganz ehrlich – das zweite kapitel und die Übersetzung des ersten sind längst geschrieben gewesen ;) Kapitel 2 – der Tag nach gestern 

(Johns POV)

Natürlich bin ich ihr gefolgt, wie schon so oft. Doch diesmal hatte ich einen echten Grund. Schließlich ist das alles ja meine Schuld. Doch habe ich nicht geahnt, dass die Situation so eskaliert. Andererseits hätte ich auch damit rechnen können. Nein, ich hätte damit rechnen müssen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Und jetzt sitzt sie da – allein und vollkommen betrunken.

Es war mir ein inneres Bedürfnis gewesen, es ihr zu sagen – ihr alles zu sagen. Sie sollte erfahren was man ihr angetan hat, sollte wissen, das man ihr die Vergangenheit genommen hatte.

Und in dem Moment als ich ihr den Zettel auf das Kopfkissen gelegt habe – um anschließend wieder durch das Fenster zu verschwinden, so wie ich gekommen war – habe ich wirklich geglaubt, ich würde es für sie tun. Ich wollte ihr helfen. Doch in Wirklichkeit tat ich es für mich – nur für mich.

Sie war eine verlorene Seele, verstoßen und ungeliebt, so wie ich. Ich habe sie verstanden und sie hätte mich verstanden, wäre ich nur nicht so ein Feigling gewesen. Doch dann wurde alles anders. Nicht, dass ich es ihr nicht gegönnt hätte, glücklich zu sein. Es war nur nicht echt.

Hätte ich ihr die falschen Erinnerungen lassen sollen? Wie oft habe ich mir schon gewünscht, ich würde eine intakte Familie haben. Sie hatte zumindest die Chance an eine zu glauben.

Doch was geschehen ist, ist geschehen.

Ich weiß noch wie ich zitterte, nachdem ich das Haus der Bruderschaft verlassen habe. Ich wusste, der Zettel würde etwas in Bewegung setzen. Ich habe nicht aufgehört zu zittern und ich zittere noch.

Diese Bar hier ist echt heruntergekommen. Ich lehne mit meinem Rücken an der Wand, in der Ecke, wo das Dartspiel hängt, damit sie mich nicht sieht. Doch dazu wäre sie, glaub ich, nicht mal in der Lage, selbst wenn ich direkt vor ihr stünde. Täusche ich mich oder hat sie sich wirklich schon einige Zeit nicht mehr bewegt? Sie muss eingeschlafen sein.

Irgendwie macht mich das nervös und ganz aus Reflex ziehe ich mein Feuerzeug aus der Tasche. Ich lasse es ein paar mal auf und zu klappen – wie üblich – doch es ändert nicht, dass ich was tun muss. Ich kann sie hier nicht einfach liegen lassen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Wandas POV)

‚Erg' ist das Erste was mir in den Sinn kommt. Meine Augen sind noch geschlossen. Alles was ich momentan spüre ist meine klebrig trockene Kehle und – nicht zu vergessen – jeden einzelnen Knochen meiner Wirbelsäule. Was zuerst jedoch nicht spüre sind mein rechter Arm und mein linker kleiner Zeh. Ich hasse es, wenn irgendwelche Körperteile so einschlafen, dass es gerade zu weh tut, wenn sie wieder durchblutet werden. Scheiß Alkohol!

Bis eben konnte ich in diesem Zustand anscheinend noch schlafen, doch jetzt bin ich an dem Punkt angelangt an dem ich mich bewegen muss, so schmerzhaft es auch sein mag. Scheiß Alkohol!

Kaum habe ich mich aufgesetzt, sehe ich eine Flasche Wasser, die genau vor mir steht. Wasser – genau das was ich jetzt brauche. Doch die erhoffte Erfrischung tritt nicht ein. Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, ob es eine Art Strafe sein soll, dass Wasser nach dem Genuss von reichlichen Mengen Alkohol furchtbar süß schmeckt.

Doch eine andere, viel wichtigere Frage drängt sich mir jetzt auf: Wo bin ich eigentlich?

Ok, Wanda, dass ist nicht dein erstes Blackout – aber wohl das erste nachdem ich nicht in meinem eigene Bett aufgewacht bin. Ruhe bewaren und resümieren. Was habe ich gestern Abend gemacht? Nun, ich saß an der Bar. Mehr gibt es dazu eigentlich nicht zu sagen.

Ich bin mittlerweile von dem halb zerfetzten Sofa, auf dem ich bin eben saß, aufgestanden. Dieser Ort ist nicht gerade eine Luxussuite. Wahrscheinlich handelt es sich um ein lehrstehendes Haus. Die Fenster sind lose mit Brettern vernagelt, sodass nur vereinzelt Lichtstrahlen hindurchscheinen. Schwer zu sagen, wie spät es jetzt wohl ist. Die Tapete hängt an manchen Stellen herunter und der Staub ist deutlich im Licht zu erkennen. Hier hat mit Sicherheit schon lange keiner mehr gewohnt.

Ich trete an das Fenster heran und werfe einen Blick durch die Latten. Unter mir finde ich eine belebte Straße. Ich bin wohl im dritten Stock. Hierherauf habe ich es bestimmt nicht allein geschafft.

Doch wer könnte mich hierher gebracht haben? Der Barkeeper vielleicht? Nein, der hätte mich nach Ladenschluss einfach auf die Straße geworfen – dieser Penner.

Jetzt allerdings fällt er mir auf – dieser Geruch. Er ist nur ganz schwach, aber ich erkenne ihn eindeutig – diese Mischung aus Zimt und noch etwas Herberem. Der selbe Geruch, den ich auch an dem Zettel wahrgenommen habe. Nur um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass das alles wirklich passiert war, ziehe ich den Zettel erneut aus meiner Tasche und falte ihn wieder auseinander. Ich brauche ihn nicht noch mal zu lesen. Das was ich brauche sind ein klarer Kopf und ein paar Antworten.

Das einzige was ich nun tun kann, ist hier zu bleiben und zu warten, denn vielleicht kommt derjenige, der mich hier abgeladen hat wieder und vielleicht – aber nur vielleicht – bringt mich das ein bisschen weiter.

Eins steht jedenfalls fest: Ich kann noch nicht nach Hause und allen anderen unter die Augen treten. Also setzte ich mich hin und lasse auf mich zukommen, was eben auf mich zukommen mag.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Johns POV)

Ich dachte es würde ärger geben. Ich hatte einen wütenden Magneto erwartet, der mich, für meine Respektlosigkeit gegenüber seiner Autorität und den Regel seines Hauses, in Grund und Boden brüllt. Ich hatte erwartet, dass mich Remy für meinen Leichtsinn ohrfeigen und anschließend auf mich einreden würde. Ich hatte bestrafendes Schweigen von Seiten der großen Blechbüchse erwartet. Er hat es immer verachtet, dass ich mich nicht zusammenreißen kann. Wenn er wüsste, wie sehr ich mich zusammenreißen muss.

Doch als ich die Basis betrat, schien es fast so als hätte niemand bemerkt, dass ich die ganze Nacht weg war oder zumindest als würde es niemanden stören.

Mein erster Eindruck war als ob ich eine leere Wohnung betreten würde. Ich ging den Flur entlang und kam in das Wohnzimmer. Dort fand ich meine beiden Freunde ganz still – und scheinbar lesend – vor dem Kamin sitzend.

Ich sagte kurz ‚Hey', was mit einem ‚Salut' und ‚Hallo' ihrerseits erwidert wurde. Sie blickten nicht auf und ich fragte mich, ob das irgendwas zu bedeuten hat. Ich nahm mir einen Apfel vom Tisch und setzte mich zu ihnen. Das Krachen als ich von dem Apfel abbiss war bei dieser Stille fast unerträglich. Also unterließ ich es.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir hier schon sitzen – wahrscheinlich nur wenige Minuten – aber mir kommt es wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Also frage ich schließlich: „Wo ist denn ..." Doch Remy unterbricht mich geradezu kühl: „Er ist in seinem Büro. Dort ist er gleich nach dieser Geschichte verschwunden. Er hat es bis jetzt nicht verlassen. Er weiß also nicht, dass du die ganze Nacht weg warst."

Ich weiß nicht was ich darauf antworten soll und so tritt wieder Stille ein.

Die Situation ist mir eindeutig zu geladen. Ich weiß nicht was ich sonst tun soll, also stehe ich auf und will das Zimmer verlassen.

„Willst du wieder zu ihr?" Ich brauche mich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass Remy aufgestanden war um mir das an den Kopf zu werfen. Da ist er wieder – sein französischer Hitzkopf. Natürlich weiß er von meiner kleinen Obsession. Ich konnte sie schlecht vor meinem besten Freund geheim halten, genauso weinig vor Pjotr. Dieser meldet sich nun auch zu Wort: „Halt dich zurück Remy, willst du ihn umbringen – wenn Magneto das hört."

„Ich? Ihn? Wer bringt denn sich und uns alle in Gefahr? Einer ist doch schon gestorben. Sicher – Mastermind war kein großer Verlust. Doch eins sag ich dir, John, du machst dich nur unglücklicher. Ich habe keine Lust dich zu verlieren." Remy fällt es deutlich schwer seine Stimme leise zu halten. So wütend habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt.

Sofort nach seiner kleinen Ansprache wird es wieder so leise, dass ich sein aufgebrachtes Atmen hören kann. Obwohl ich bloß flüstere, weiß ich genau, dass sie mich hören: „Ich könnte nicht unglücklicher sein."

Mit diesen Worten setze ich mich in Bewegung.

Meine Beine tragen mich dorthin, wohin immer gehe, wenn ich allein sein muss – in ein halb ausgebranntes Haus, welches die Stadt aufgrund fehlender Gelder nicht sanieren kann. Dorthin woher ich gerade – wenn auch nicht auf direktem Weg – gekommen war.

Ich frage mich, ob sie immer noch da ist.

Ja, ich habe das Dümmste getan, was ein Mann nur tun kann. Ich habe ein Mädchen zu meiner geheimen Rückzugstätte gebracht. Im Nachhinein hören sich diese Worte nicht gerade wie die eines erwachsenen Mannes an, aber was soll's.

Gestern Abend nachdem ich bemerkt habe, dass sie eingeschlafen war, habe ich lange gezögert. Ich zögerte als ich mich eine weitere Ewigkeit hinter der Wand bei dem Dartspiel versteckte. Ich zögerte als ich mich langsam zu dem Stuhl neben ihr vortastete. Und ich zögerte bevor ich ihr ein kurzes ‚Hey' an den Kopf warf. Ja – sie war definitiv weggetreten. Ich zögerte ein letztes Mal und schnappte mir ihren Arm, warf ihn über meine Schulter und hievte sie hoch. Der Barkeeper warf mir einen Blick zu und ich hielt kurz inne. Ein junges Mädchen wird betrunken von ein anscheinend fremden Kerl verschleppt – doch als er nichts weiter tat, wurde mir klar: Es war ihm egal.

Als ich aus der Kneipe herausstolperte, war mir klar, dass ich nun keine andere Wahl mehr hatte. Zu welchem Ort hätte ich sie sonst bringen sollen.

Meine Zuflucht. Mein Haus. Ja, ich denke ich kann es ruhig meines nenne – schließlich bin ich ja für seinen momentanen Zustand verantwortlich.

Ich habe sie also in das alte, halb ausgebrannt Wohnhaus in der Nähe der Innenstadt von Bayville gebracht. Ich habe sie auf das zerfallene Sofa gelegt und gewartet. Worauf ich gewartet habe weiß ich auch nicht genau, denn nach ca. vier Stunden merkte ich, es war Zeit für mich zu gehen.

Ich stand also auf und ging. Ich drehte mich nicht noch mal um, denn ihr Bild hatte sich bereits in meine Netzhaut eingebrannt. Ich habe meinen Blick die gesamten vier Stunden nicht von ihr abgewendet.

Sie ist einfach wunderschön – ihre strahlend weiße Haut im Kontrast zu ihren düsteren rot-schwarzen Haaren, ihre wohl definierten Muskeln im Vergleich zu ihrer zarten Atmung, ihre eisigen Blicke und ihre feurigen Lippen ... Ich musste mich mehr als einmal zusammenreißen sie nicht zu berühren.

Als ich nun an einem dieser 24-Stunden-Supermärkte vorbeikam, bemerke ich erst wie durstig ich war. Ich hatte die ganze Nacht weder etwas gegessen noch getrunken. Ich kaufte mir also eine Flasche Mineralwasser. Kaum hatte ich einen Schluck genommen, lief ich auch schon wieder zurück zu dem Haus. Sie würde bestimmt durstig aufwachen.

Komisch, da hat es mir nichts ausgemacht einfach zu ihr zurück zu gehen. Doch nun habe ich schwitzige Hände, mein Herz rast und meine Knie sind labbrig. Was ist wenn sie noch da ist? Was ist wenn sie wach ist?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Wandas POV)

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange ich schon auf diesem scheiß Sofa sitze. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie spät es ist und ich wusste auch nicht wie spät es war als ich mich vor einer Ewigkeit wieder gesetzt hatte. Ich wusste eigentlich auch nicht genau wo ich war.

Das alles spielt keine Rolle. Ich starr vor mich hin – ins Lehre. Doch dann höre ich wie unten die Haustür mit einem dumpfen Knarren aufgedrückt wird. Es reißt mich aus meiner Trance und ich springe auf. Ich merke förmlich wie das Adrenalin in meine Adern schießt. Mein Atmung ist abgehakt. Als ich die Treppe knarren höre, weiche ich zurück.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Johns POV)

Ich hechele die Treppe hoch und mein erster Blick fällt auf das Sofa. Es ist leer. Ich atme auf. Sie ist weg.

Ich steuere auf die Seltersflasche direkt vor der Couch zu, knie mich hin und nehme sie in die Hand. Ich hatte recht. Sie war durstig gewesen.

_Hhhchhch_ – ein zittriges Atmen. Ich horche auf und bin wie versteinert. Mein Herzschlag dröhnt in meinen Ohren. Ich drehe mich um, um zu sehen was ich sowieso schon weiß: Sie steht hinter mir.

Langsam stelle ich mich hin und nun stehen wir voreinander. Es ist als hätte man mir einen Spiegel vorgesetzt. Wir sind beide wie angewurzelt. Unsere zitternden Körper und glasigen Augen verraten deutlich die Mischung aus Angst und Nervosität, die in der Luft liegt.

Schon wieder dieses gespannte Schweigen – einer von uns muss etwas tun. Ich, für meinen Teil, finde, ich habe in letzter Zeit schon genug getan.


End file.
